


Своя цена

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иссин Куросаки – заключенный в Улье. Он готов на все, чтобы выйти оттуда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своя цена

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Декабрьский фестиваль на дайри для Kyooka Suigetsu

Шаг, другой. От стены до стены и обратно. Не нарушать порядков. Не вертеть головой, не злить охрану. Когда выдают еду — смотреть в пол, не давать им повода для применения кидо. Не смотреть им в глаза. Никому не смотреть в глаза. Рассыпал соль — плюнь себе под ноги. Уронил палочки — постучи ими по полу. Проснулся — не заглядывай под кровать. Не смотри на тени от светильников слишком долго. Не нарушай порядков.

Иссин знает эти правила наизусть. Правила Улья. Их нашептывают сами стены, тихий голосок по ночам вворачивается в уши, проникает сквозь поры, растекается по венам. Не захочешь, а услышишь, запомнишь.

Время здесь не просто тянется капля за каплей, как густая кровь из подсыхающей раны. Оно застывает остекленевшим взглядом мертвеца. Улей — это растянутая на тысячи лет смерть. Ты вроде живешь, как раньше, — особо послушных и смирных заключенных даже выпускают в центральный зал на прогулку, — а потом оглядываешься в один прекрасный момент и понимаешь, что давно мертв, и окружают тебя полусгнившие трупы, а душный могильный смрад ты не чуешь только потому, что уже принюхался.

У Иссина плохое обоняние чуть не с рождения, и наверное, только это его и спасает.

 

Изнутри Улей выглядит совсем не так, как снаружи. Иссин хорошо помнит свой первый визит сюда — давно, еще в бытность лейтенантом при Укитаке. Помнит, как и сам позднее водил сюда зеленых юнцов — чтоб умнее, чтоб злее были, чтоб не боялись потом ни Меноса, ни Ямамото. Сколько бутылок с грунта он перетаскал тогда в знак благодарности старому Шихоину, да сам с ним на пару и опустошил — уже и не перечесть.

Иссин поначалу считает. Пытается. Процарапывает черточки на стенах своей камеры — так узники на грунте отмеряют дни заточения, чтобы не сойти с ума. Улью больно. Царапины набухают кровью, а от стен исходит глухое раздраженное гудение. Иссин не придает этому значения — зря. К вечеру на нем живого места нет от побоев, нос и ребра звенят от той острой боли, какая бывает только при переломах. Стены перебрасывают его друг дружке, как мячик. А ночью, когда Иссин едва-едва забывается беспокойным сном, Правила Улья звучат в его голове впервые. Впечатываются в мозг раскаленным тавром. И намертво стирают даже возможность вспомнить, за что его сюда вообще поместили, за какое нарушение. Улей умеет за себя постоять.

 

Много позже Иссину надоедает считать даже сны, даже мысленно. В Улье нет окон, чтобы следить за временем, понятия «день» и «ночь» здесь эфемерны примерно так же, как «оружие», и отделять одни сутки от других можно, только считая ночевки. И вот тогда его вежливо приглашают освободить камеру.

Он выходит, привычно глядя в пол.

— Ну-ну, улыбнитесь, капитан. Жизнь продолжается, и даже улучшилась, — смеются за спиной. Иссин старательно считает шаги. Эта мания подсчетов — единственное, что у него осталось, единственный крючок, зацепившись за который, можно не уподобиться тем шинигами, что потерянно бродят в общем зале. Тем, которые уже мертвы.

А охранник из Второго отряда сменился. Предыдущий, сколько Иссин помнил, ни разу не был так разговорчив.

Мимо проводят закованного в цепи шинигами. Он удостаивает Иссина одним-единственным взглядом исподлобья, и тот мгновенно чувствует себя особо ценным экспонатом этого паноптикума. В буквальном смысле экспонатом — распластанным под стеклом микроскопа, мокрым и горячим нутром наружу. Мерзкое ощущение.

За спиной потрескивает кидо, надежно запирая камеру. Иссину отстраненно интересно, через сколько снов она перемелет своего нового постояльца. Он бы поставил снов на пять, не больше.

— Камера — для самых потенциально опасных заключенных, — вполголоса произносит охранник ему в спину светским голосом. Будто нейтральную сплетню о Совете 46 сообщает. Иссин давит непрошеную ухмылку, но один ее край все же морщит кожу на щеке.

— Я же говорил. — Охранник чуть ускоряется и уже идет с ним вровень. — Вам идет улыбка, капитан.

Не удержавшись, Иссин бросает на него быстрый взгляд искоса, один взмах ресниц, не долее. Светловолосый шинигами лучезарно улыбается ему. Молодой, незнакомый.

— Вот и пришли. Теперь вы можете спать здесь. Или где захотите.

Гостеприимно взмахнув рукой, охранник отступает в сторону, позволяя Иссину оглядеться. Достаточно уютный закуток в углу огромного зала укрыт от лишних взглядов с трех сторон высокими стенами — наверху парапеты и террасы, но кому придет в голову туда карабкаться. Уж явно не этим, которые слоняются здесь.

— Спасибо.

Собственный голос звучит хрипло и непривычно. Еще бы.

— Не за что, — охранник снова улыбается. — Захотите еще поболтать — обращайтесь. Я никому не скажу.

Он подмигивает Иссину и тут же отворачивается, уходит. На прощание он оглядывается через плечо, и Иссину, случайно поймавшему этот взгляд, не предназначенный ему, становится так холодно, как еще ни разу не было в одиночной камере. У мальчишки-охранника — глаза глубокого старика.

 

К распорядку центрального зала Иссин привыкает не сразу. Поначалу очень мешают рефлексы собственного тела, отшатывающегося от здешних. Брезгливость. Отвращение. Страх. А он-то надеялся, что все эти чувства остались в камере, достались ее новому обитателю в наследство. Как же.

Единственное, что хорошо — здесь действие Улья чувствуется слабее. Возможно, потому, что ему приходится распыляться сразу на всех, и Иссин понимает, что даже силы Улья не безграничны. А значит, их можно обойти. Обхитрить. Самому стать сильнее — ну, попробовать. И сбежать. Иссин думает об этом очень осторожно, стараясь, чтобы рядом всегда находился какой-нибудь буйный мордоворот, на которого Улью хочешь-не хочешь придется отвлечься.

Собственно, охранники-надзиратели здесь нужны не для того, чтобы никто не вышел отсюда — с этим Улей справляется сам, проклятая живая тюрьма. Они нужны, чтобы заключенные не покалечили друг друга. Эту и другую информацию Иссин собирает по крупицам, то тут, то там. Подслушивает, изворачивается. Вынюхивает. Кто бы поверил, что капитан Седьмого отряда, воплощение гордости и боевой отваги, стал бы шпионить? Да он сам первым бы не поверил. Однако вот, бывает всякое.

Чего Иссин не понимает — это зачем их всех держат здесь. Будь он сам на месте Совета 46, просто уничтожил бы всех «неблагонадежных» — а эти ждут чего-то, терпят, вон какую тюрьму отгрохали за счет Готея. Шикарную, не вырваться. А он, Иссин, возьмет да и вырвется.

Хорошо о таком мечтать.

А еще хорошо беседовать о пустяках с новым охранником, Киске. После того, самого первого раза, он не выпускает наружу своего внутреннего старика. Он шутит, смеется, тайком таскает Иссину рисовые шарики с казарменных кухонь Готея — здесь их кормят точно такими же шариками, но те, завернутые в тонкую бумагу, всю в чернильных разводах, кажутся куда вкуснее. Иссину даже кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и они подружатся. Не было ни разу такого, чтобы он не нашел с кем-то общий язык. А Киске… Киске, сам того не ведая, сможет помочь ему. Главное — правильно подвести его к этой мысли.

 

— Вы никогда не думали, почему оказались здесь, капитан? — глядя в сторону, спрашивает Киске. Светлые волосы пушатся, завиваются у корней: в центральном зале сыро. Влажно сквозит по полу, будто в соседней комнате нараспашку открыто окно. Только нет здесь ни комнат, ни окон. Особенно — окон.

Иссин коротко качает головой, крошит в пальцах сигарету — незажженную, так, понюхать. Привычка курить осталась у него еще со времен до Улья, и за все время, проведенное в нем, никуда не делась. Стоило Киске принести ему помятую бумажную пачку, пальцы сами вспомнили, как разминать табак. И много чего еще.

Киске приходит все чаще, почти каждый день. День — потому что, здороваясь, он непременно произносит: «Доброе утро, капитан!» Он смотрит на Иссина искоса из-под светлых ресниц и неизменно усмехается чему-то, ведомому только ему одному. Иссин так же неизменно возвращает ему улыбки — раз за разом чуточку шире, чуточку теплее. Иссин не зря гордится… гордился раньше своим умением расположить к себе любого. Этот мальчишка — не исключение.

— …и даже не вспоминали?

Киске спрашивает так, будто и не подозревает, как ведет себя Улей с теми, кто любит вспоминать. Но он знает, должен знать, их без этого знания сюда не впускают. Иссин ни на минуту не забывает, что этот мальчишка, при всей своей внешней безобидности — охранник, боец Второго отряда, и сколько смертоносных кидо подвешено у него на кончиках пальцев, лучше даже не задумываться.

— Сам бы попробовал тут что-нибудь вспомнить, — по привычке дерзит Иссин. Киске спокойно кивает.

— А хотите?

За его спиной взревывает один из Обитателей — мутные глаза налились кровью, лицо перекосило, пальцы, скрюченные, как когти, выставлены вперед. Еще один потерял человеческий облик.

Киске снова кивает с вежливой улыбкой, привстает со своего места — он уже довольно давно приходит к Иссину и усаживается напротив него, будто в гостях в Великом клане, — и не глядя вытягивает руку. Обитатель словно напарывается на невидимую стену и сползает по ней на пол, хрипя и пуская кровавую пену из прокушенного языка.

 

— Хочу, — говорит Иссин при их следующей беседе. Улыбается ободряюще и легонько касается рукава Киске. — Знаю, что нельзя.

— Если очень хочется… — загадочно изгибает губы Киске ему в ответ. Узкие розовые губы, за которыми влажно блестит язык и белеют зубы. Взглядом Киске можно препарировать лягушек — или даже кого покрупней вроде мятежных шинигами.

Потом он встает и, держа Иссина за руку, ведет его вглубь Улья. Стены вокруг настороженно гудят, Иссин чувствует, как внутри них перекатываются волны убийственной реяцу, готовой мгновенно вырваться на свободу и уничтожить кого угодно. Едва только Улей почувствует опасность.

— Сохраняйте спокойствие, капитан, — командует Киске, не разжимая губ. — Здесь иногда так делают, обычно запрещено, но все мы люди, чтобы нарушать запреты. К таким вещам Улей привык.

Он взмахом руки распахивает неприметную дверцу и вталкивает Иссина в маленькую комнату. Почти все свободное место в ней занимает толстый матрац, кое-как прикрытый старой простыней. Иссин решает подождать, что будет дальше. Ему нужен этот мальчишка, чтобы выйти наружу. Любой ценой.

Он задумывается о собственных мыслях чуть позже, когда Киске, привалившись спиной к двери, развязывает свой оби.

— В такие моменты Улей снимает слежку. Отворачивается, если хотите. Сейчас мы сможем поговорить спокойно — конечно, если вы согласитесь на сопутствующие этому необходимые процедуры, капитан.

Процедуры. Ну и словечко, да он практически копия Хикифуне — с таким-то отношением ко всему. Иссин фыркает. Но здесь, в этой комнатке легче не то что думать — легче дышать. Почти забытое ощущение. И он кивает.

— Ты — именно тот, кто мне нужен.

— Отлично, значит, вы-то мне и нужны.

Они говорят это одновременно. Иссин ловит недоуменный взгляд древнего старика, посмотревшего на него из глаз Киске, а потом этот старик исчезает, дробится мелкими осколками, и Киске звонко хохочет.

Получается, у него — свои планы на Иссина? Он не успевает это обдумать как следует, взвесить, чтобы принять единственно верное решение: Киске обхватывает его за шею и притягивает к себе. Целует жарко и требовательно — и занявшийся было позади глаз огонь утихает, сменяясь блаженной прохладной пустотой. Этот способ действительно работает.

— Я должен выйти отсюда. — Иссин наклоняется над лежащим Киске, стягивая с него хакама.

— Конечно, капитан. Я еще тогда обрадовался, услышав, что вы этого хотите. Верите ли, вы — единственный человек, который сознательно хочет этого. Единственный из всех них. Кроме Куроцучи, конечно.

Он так произносит эту фамилию, что Иссин мгновенно понимает, о ком идет речь.

— Кстати. Ему нравится в моей камере?

Киске выгибается под ладонями Иссина, нежится, и только потом отвечает:

— Кажется, он с ней договорился. По крайней мере, выглядит он целым.

— Вот как.

— Он такой.

Иссин сбрасывает одежду и устраивается поудобнее между худых раскинутых ног Киске. Растирает покрывшиеся гусиной кожей бедра, гладит маленькие ягодицы, жадно скользит взглядом по груди, все еще наполовину укрытой двумя косоде. В комнате прохладно, и в голове у Иссина тоже пусто и прохладно, и он готов поклясться, что это — лучшие ощущения за последние черт знает сколько месяцев.

— Что ты можешь мне предложить?

— Сразу к делу. Как я люблю такую прямоту, — хмыкает Киске и тянется к животу Иссина. Надавливая ладонями, гладит кожу, спускается ниже, обхватывает член.

— Ну?

Извернувшись, Киске опрокидывает его и усаживается сверху, глядя на его член как на интереснейший инструмент.

— Гигай.

— Это же экспериментальная разработка, которую признали нежизнеспособной?

— Признали, да не все. Сейчас расскажу.

Киске склоняется к его паху и забирает член в рот — глубоко, почти полностью, сосет жадно, умело, и Иссину остается только расслабиться. Все равно этот Киске не скажет ничего прежде, чем сам запланировал. Простыня трещит под пальцами: Киске свое дело знает. Прервавшись за несколько мгновений до того, как Иссин готов кончить, он устраивается, оседлав его бедра, и начинает рассказывать. Сложно решить, чего же больше сейчас хочется — придушить его или трахнуть. Вот засранец.

Засранец тем временем опять не дает ему времени на размышления и сам насаживается на его член. Ерзает, притираясь, и начинает двигаться — сначала неторопливо, а потом все быстрее. Выталкивая слова между рваными, короткими вдохами.

У него есть новехонькие, неопробованные гигаи, целая партия, с идущими бонусом гиконганами. Те самые запрещенные технологии Двенадцатого отряда, которые он раздобыл и усовершенствовал. Дело за малым — найти добровольца под испытания на грунте.

— И тут в дело вступаю я, так? — Иссин ожесточенно натягивает Киске на себя, не заботясь о его комфорте. Впрочем, тот не жалуется, только, выдохшись, стонет тихо.

Голова у Иссина работает ясно и четко, он буквально слышит, как щелкают внутри шестеренки, просчитывая варианты.

— Действительно, повезло тебе, Киске, что ты со мной связался.

— Это — не «повезло». Это — расчет, — холодно улыбается тот, а в следующую секунду его лицо искажается, и он весь как будто сжимается, и особенно плотно — вокруг члена Иссина. Выплескивается на его живот полупрозрачной лужицей спермы и обмякает, обессиленный. Иссин кончает следом.

Хорошо бы вот так валяться здесь, с теплым Киске под мышкой, и ни о чем не думать. Мысли сонно путаются, словно Иссин с головы до ног укрыт ватным одеялом.

— Мало времени, — Киске уже шевелится, приподнимаясь. — Улей.

Черт. Точно.

— Когда?

— Завтра.

— Договорились.

В самом деле, чего тут рассусоливать. Киске хочет устроить с его помощью какую-то свою игру? Отлично. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем, главное — сразу выяснить, по чьим правилам она будет вестись.

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, капитан, — усмехается Киске, и от двусмысленности фразы у Иссина невольно холодеет позвоночник. Но отступать поздно. Не гнить же здесь, в Улье, все оставшееся время, не ждать же, когда придуркам из Совета вздумается простить его или ликвидировать. Иссин очень хочет жить. Вне Улья. А о соразмерности цены он подумает потом.


End file.
